Hate and Love
by Little-Tonks
Summary: Ketika Wookie dikhianati Yesung, meninggalkan seorang anak bersama kenangan kelam dan setumpuk malu... Happy Ending, bad summary, fic ditulis o/ Bonnefoy Clementie , edited by Little-Tonks. WARN! M-preg, rate T SEMI M , DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. RnR ?


Anneyong... Fic pertama saya.. saya biasa jadi readers ^^

Mau bikin fic, tapi idenya cuma numpang lewat, trus menguap deh T_T . Fic buatan saya, Little-Tonks, dan teman sekelas saya, Bonnefoy Clementie, seorang anak fandom "Hetalia Axis-Powers". Udah senior dikit sih, ketemu saya yang masih junior :D Kalo para readers ada yang anak Heta juga, mungkin kalian kenal. Sekian deh, asal muasal fic ini #plak

Pair = YeWook tercinta #plak , Sibum (mian, cuma sedikit) dan member lain sebagai pemain figuran #DibunuhMemberLain

WARNING = boyXboy love, M-Preg , rated T SEMI M , cerita ga nyambung, bahasa terlalu berat, dll

Selamat Menikmati :D moga suka~ . . tapi, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

**Hate and Love**

**Super Junior (c) SM Entertaiment  
>All Cast belongs to God and their Family <strong>

**Hate and Love (c) Little-Tonks**

**Don't like, don't read**

Matahari bergerak semakin tinggi, sementara angin bergerak sepoi-sepoi. Nampak dari sebuah rumah yang ditemani oleh pohon-pohon rindang seorang namja dengan rambut hitam memiliki perawakan yang begitu manis, keluar perlahan dengan tudung hitam di kepalanya. Berpakaian serba hitam dan menggendong seorang bayi ditangan kanannya.

Terkadang dia berharap, kalau bulan itu dia sedang bermimpi buruk, tentang awal kehancuran hidupnya, yang tak lain diciptakan oleh seorang hati yang kini tengah pergi meninggalkannya. Memori itu tak akan pernah ia lupakan, memori hitam yang menyelimutinya, hingga sekarang.

"Huaaa! Huaaa... Ummaa"

Namja tersebut mengayun bayi tersebut dalam sebuah gendongan, mencoba meredakan tangis sang bayi. Bayi yang memiliki wajah mirip dengannya kembali terisak, seakan dia mengerti perasaan ibunya. Yah, ini memang fakta yang harus ditelannya bulat-bulat. Bayi berambut coklatke merahan yang digendongnya adalah anaknya.

Bayi ini anaknya.

Dia adalah darah dagingnya.

Dia anaknya.

Anaknya.

Kembali setetes airmata meluncur tak sadar, menuruni pipinya.

-oO0Oo-

21 Juni, xxxx, Seoul, Korea

Hari ini ulangtahunnya, hari dimana semua kenangan hitam itu merajalela melelehkan hatinya. Hari itu, ketika sang kasih mabuk dan pulang ke dorm Super Junior. Masih terngiang dipikirannya, hari itu... Malam ketika dia sedang memberi makan tiga kura-kura di sebuah akuarium besar di ruang tengah.

BRAK!

Mata tertuju kepadanya. "Yesung ? Hyung Sudah pulang?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil kembali asik dengan akuarium.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan memeluknya dari belakang. Dan tangan itu memaksa badannya untuk berbalik arah. Ryeowook bergidik ngeri, ketika melihat sang kekasih, diliputi dengan penampilan berantakan. Dasi antah berantah kemana, dengan tatapan mata yang berbeda, mata yang telah dipenuhi dengan kabut nafsu birahi, ditambah dengan seringai tipis.

"Y-Yesung?"

Gemetar tubuhnya, mencoba untuk berlari. Namun, nampaknya Ryeowook tak bisa lari lagi. Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, mendorongnya dengan keras hingga berbenturan dengan tembok dibelakangnya.

"Ye-Hmpph!"

Belum sempat mulut mungilnya berbicara, Yesung sudah membungkam mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Bukan, ini bukan ciuman yang selalu didaratkan dibibirnya. Lembut dan penuh kasih. Tapi, ini... Kasar dan menuntut.

"H-hyung..."

Rontaan dan berontakan muncul dari tubuh Ryeowook. Dia tidak mau, tidak mau diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Chagy~"

Gemetar tubuhnya menghadapi perlakuan sensual dari sang kasih. Ini bukan Yesung. Jilatan demi ciuman menghujami cuping telinganya. Dia tidak mau menerima ini semua, dia tidak mau mendapatkan perlakuan sensual selain dari kekasihnya, dan Yesung yang ada dihadapannya, bukan kekasihnya.

Bukan belahan hatinya.

"H-hyung ?"

Ryeowook bergidik ngeri ketika mendapati rentetan gigi putih mengigit pelan cuping telinga, menyapunya perlahan dengan saliva dan berbisik sensual.

"Puaskan aku hari ini, Ryeowook. Biarkan aku mengecap seeluruh tubumu."

Dengan kata-kata yang bisa dibilang begitu singkat, Yesung menghujam tubuh ryeowook, seakan dia bukan kekasihnya. Meninggalkan isak tangis dari sang kasih. Membiarkan segala memori hitam itu dimulai.

-oO0Oo-

"Ryeowook?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil hanya terdiam. Tak berani berbicara, apalagi untuk menatap wajahnya. Duduk terdiam, menelungkupkan kepalanya dekat lututnya. Member yang lain tampak prihatin melihat seorang 'eternal magnae' tampak begitu tertekan.

"Apa ada yang terjadi dengan Ryeowook?"

Yesung menoleh mendapati seorang Kim Kibum berdiri dengan angkuhnya diambang pintu. Melipat lengannya dengan cepat dan diposisikannya didepan dada. Tatapan mata memandang Ryeowook dan Yesung bergantian.

"Kau tidak melakukan macam-macam padanya, kan?"

Menggaruk belakang kepalanya perlahan, Yesung bingung harus bicara seperti apa. Sebenarnya, mau bicara seperti apapun, namja dihadapannya pasti akan marah sejadi-jadinya.

"... Hiks..."

Isakan pelan memenuhi ruangan, cukup membuat seorang Kim Kibum terenyuh mendengarnya. Tangan kanan terkapal disamping pinggang, tangan kiri menampar keras seorang Kim Joong Won hingga terlempar dan terjerembab kelantai.

"HYUNG BAJINGAN!"

Yesung hanya bisa memegangi pipinya yang tiba-tiba memerah, terkena tamparan telak dari Kim Kibum. Nafas Kibum terengah. Tangan kanan sudah bersiap mengepal untuk meninju yang kedua kalinya.

"N-nee.. Jangan.."

Takala tangannya ditahan oleh Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan berada dibelakangnya. "Aku tak apa, Kibum... Terimakasih perhatiannya."

"Tapi hyung-"

Perkataan terputus tatkala melihat senyum tipis memenuhi bibir Ryeowook, cukup untuk menenangkan hati Kim Kibum... Mungkin.

Menghentak tangan dengan cepat, menarik kerah dengan sangar dan mendorong tubuhnya dengan tiba-tiba ke tembok.

"Berani-beraninya hyung membuat dia seperti ini, hah! BERANI SEKALI KAU HYUNG !"

Tangan kembali beraksi untuk yang kedua kalinya, sementara kali ini Yesung hanya bisa terdiam, mau dikata apa? Perkataan yang dibilang Kibum memang benar. Tak salah.

"N-nee..." Ryeowook segera turun dari sofa.

"DIAM WOOKIE-HYUNG!"

Jantung Wookie berdenyut cepat, menghempaskan kembali tubuhnya ke sofa terdekat, menangis menekuk lutunya.

"Hyung tahu apa salah hyung, hah !"

"..."

Tubuh babak belur. Terdiam dengan cepat, menundukkan kepalanya, menutup wajahnya dengan poni yang menyeluruh menutup dahinya.

"KUTANYA KAU TAHU SALAHMU, HAH! JAWAB AKU HYUNG !"

Hening.

"KAU TIDAK PANTAS MENJADI HYUNG KU ! MENJADI HYUNG UNTUK YANG LAIN! MENJADI DONGSAENG BAGI LEETEUK-HYUNG, HEECHUL-HYUNG, DAN HANGENG-HYUNG !" Dengan penekanan disetiap katanya, bersamaan dengan tinju -yang ia pelajari dari Siwon- yang menghujani tubuh Yesung.

Hingga sebuah tangan kekar memegang lengan Kibum dengan lembut. Mencoba menahan. "Bummie... Sudahlah.."

"Apanya yang sudah, Wonnie." desis Kibum tajam.

"Ini sudah keterlaluan" Kibum melirik tajam seonggok tubuh yang tergeletak diatas lantai, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yesung.

Meraih kembali kerah kemeja dengan sangar.

"Kau keluar dari sini, Yesung-hyung! "

Dua belas namja yang ada disana terhenyak ditempat duduk masing-masing.

Hening menyelimuti mereka.

Hening.

Sunyi.

Yesung melelehkan airmatanya. Dirinya masih terlalu berat untuk pergi. Mata kelamnya menatap Ryewook

'Wookie, m-mian... Jeongmal mianhae.. '

"KELUAR SEKARANG KIM JOONG WOON ! JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI KEMARI KALAU MASIH INGIN HIDUP!" Kibum sudah tidak bisa menahan sopan santunnya untuk memanggil Yesung dengan embel-embel 'Hyung' . Mukanya memerah, dengan amarah yang meluap-luap.

Menarik tubuhnya dengan sangar, dan pintu besar ditutup. Meninggalkan isakan Ryeowook.

"Y-yesung-hyung..."

-oO0Oo-

24 Agustus, xxxx, Mokpo, Korea

Dua bulan berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Mereka pindah ke daerah terpencil di Mokpo, meniggalkan dorm untuk sementara. Rasanya sejak kejadian itu, Kibum dan Siwon selalu menjaga Ryeowook dengan siaga. Bahkan Ryeowook sendiri juga menjadi sedikit introvert.

Hari ini adalah hari ulangtahun seseorang yang telah mengotorinya. Seseorang yang pergi disaat ulangtahunnya. Hari ulang tahun terburuk yang pernah ia temui.

"Uhuk! Hoek! Hoek!"

"Ryeowook? Waeyo?"

Cepat-cepat Kibum dan Siwon mendekati Ryeowook mengurut tengkuk-nya agar dapat membuang isi perutnya dengan mudah.

"Akh... Uhuk! Hoek! Hoek!"

"Ryeowook?"

Terengah nafasnya, mencoba meminum air putih sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kibum.

"A-apa ada masalah? Kau kelihatan pucat, beberapa hari ini kau juga terlihat selalu mual dan pusing. Apa ada yang terjadi dalam tubuhmu?"

Memutar-mutar jemarinya dengan lambat, menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Ryeowook, jawab aku.. Kumohon."

"... A-aku..."

Hening menyelimuti mereka ber-tiga. Menunggu jawaban pasti dari seorang Ryeowook. Air mata Ryeowook mengalir perlahan. Suaranya bergetar.

"Aku... Aku... Aku hamil."

"Mwo ?"

-oO0Oo-

Dua tahun sudah lewat, dua tahun ia alami kejadian pahit itu sendirian, dua tahun ini ia menanggung rasa malu.

Melahirkan.

Tanpa suami.

Anaknya tak punya ayah.

Ayahnya tak mau mengakui kalau anak yang dilahirkan olehnya adalah anaknya.

Yesung tak mau mengakuinya.

Dia tidak mau mengakuinya.

Tidak.

Tidak.

.

.

.

.

Tes!

Airmata kembal menuruni pelipisnya. Menghiasi pipinya yang memerah karena isakannya. "Yesung-hyung... Apa salahku... Hiks... K-kenapa kau lebih memilihnya dibandingkan denganku... Waeyo. . "

-oO0Oo-

#Falsback#

_Pintu diketuk. _

_Tok! Tok!_

"_Iya, tunggu sebentar, ya."_

_Namja yang diketahui bernama Ryeowook mebuka pintu perlahan. _

_Kriet!_

_Pintu dibuka dan darahnya membeku._

_Yesung._

_Ada dihadapannya, menggandeng seorang yeoja. _

_Ya, seorang yeoja._

"_E-err... Jadi, Ryeowook, aku ingin memperkenalkan dia padamu-"_

"_-Namanya SooYoung." _

"_..."_

"_Dia yeojachingu-ku."_

_._

_._

_._

Yeojachingu.

-oO0Oo-

Tak lupa akan memori itu, tak lupa akan kejadian itu, tak lupa kalau ia memiliki seorang anak sekarang. Tak lupa kalau sebentar lagi, Yesung dan Soo Young akan menikah, meninggalkan dia sendirian. Meninggalkan segala asanya, asa untuk membesarkan seorang Kim Sung Rye, 'anak' mereka.

Ralat,

Anaknya.

Itu tandanya... Anaknya tak akan mempunyai seorang appa. Anaknya tak tahu apa itu appa, anaknya tak tahu siapa itu appa.

Ingin dia berhentikan waktu, ingin sekali saja.

Dia ingin gunakan waktunya untuk memeluk Yesung kuat-kuat, mengatakan ia mencintai namja itu sepenuh hatinya, mengatakan bahwa betapa rindunya ia dengan namja itu. Mengatakan bahwa ia membutuhkannya, sangat membutuhkannya.

Sekarang semua telah berlalu dan tak ada lagi hal-hal yang dapat ia sesali, Yesung adalah masa lalunya, dan keinginannya sekarang adalah membesarkan anaknya dan menata kembali hatinya yang sudah rapuh.

Dia harus membuang Yesung.

Yesung.

Yesung.

"TIDAK!"

Teriakan kuat membahana memenuhi ruangan. Ryeowook kembali terisak, menekuk lututnya dengan erat. Ia menatap anaknya yang sedang asik bermain dengan sebuah kura-kura dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Setiap kali ia melihat anaknya bermain dengan kura-kura, ia selalu teringat akan malam itu. Malam paling buruk yang pernah ia rasakan. Cairan bening pun kembali mengalir, membuat pandangannya buram.

"Aku tidak mau... T-tidak... Aku tidak mau... Yesung-hyung..."

Tok! Tok!

Ryeowook menghapus airmatanya perlahan. Melangkah menuju beranda depan.

"Iya, siapa-

Jantungnya berdegup kencang, tubuhnya gemetar.

"-Yesung?"

Pelukan erat membalas jawaban yang diberikan Ryeowook. Menghiraukan ekspresi terkejut dari yang dipeluk.

"Saranghae Wookie-ah"

Ryeowook kembali terisak dan memeluk tubuhnya kuat-kuat. "Kau . . . Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan? Yesung-ssi, selama ini kau kemana? Lalu, Soo Young bagai- "

Ciuman lembut telak dibibir berhasil membungkam ucapan Ryeowook. Bisikan lembut menjadi balasan.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, Ryeowook. Mianhae chagiya . . . "

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi... Kumohon..."

Usapan lembut dipunggung, ciuman didahi lalu turun ke bibir. Cukup untuk menenangkan hati seorang Ryeowook.

"Percayalah padaku. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, chigya..."

"Ua! Ua! Ua!"

Ryeowook dan Yesung melihat kebawah melihat seorang anak perempuan kecil berambut coklat kemerahan menarik-narik celana panjang Yesung.

"Ha?"

Yesung hanya bisa terbengong melihat seorang anak yang tiba-tiba menarik-narik celananya.

"Appa~! Appa~"

Ryeowook tersenyum bahagia, digendongnya anak tersebut dengan senyum sumringah. "Hee.. Kamu sudah bisa bicara, ya? Kau tahu ini appa-mu, hmm?"

Ciuman lembut di pipi, sebelum akhirnya anak perempuan itu tersenyum geli. "Dia... Dia appa, kan?"

Anggukan lembut, senyum bahagia menyelimuti wajah Ryeowook. Tangan Yesung meraih pipi anak tersebut dan menciumnya pelan. "Appa disini sayang, kau menjaga umma, kan selama appa tidak ada?"

"Rye tentu saja menjaga umma~ Umma-ku adalah umma paling baik sedunia~"

"Kalau begitu..."

Ryeowook menatap wajah Yesung kebingungan. Apalagi ketika Yesung berlutut dihadapannya dan membuka sebuah kotak merah berisi cincin. Berkilauan. Bermahkota batu Sapphire.

"Will you marry me?"

-oO0Oo-

_Hidup tidak dikisahkan hanya seperti dongeng "Cinderella" ataupun "Snow White" tapi tangan kitalah yang sedang menulis dongeng tersebut diatas lembaran-lembaran putih dan tangan kita jugalah yang sedang melukis sebuah kehidupan yang sedang kita jalani sekarang. Sebuah kesabaran dan ketekunan adalah lukisan yang paling indah dari kehidupan ini. _

_Meskipun cerita ini digores dengan "happily ever after" tapi, tak selamanya kehidupan kita berakhir bahagia. Bersandarlah kepada Tuhan dan pertanggung jawabkan segala dosamu disana._

-oO0Oo-

"I do"

Sebuah ciuman hangat terjadi.

Sebuah kisah telah usai.

Sebuah tali telah terikat diantara dua makhluk tuhan yang saling mencintai.

Menunggu kejutan lainnya untuk berkesinambungan lagi didalam kehidupan mereka.

-The End-

Made from: 07 Oktober 2011

End: 09 Oktober 2011.

Author's note =

Little-Tonks = Huaaa... akhirnya selesai juga! Makasih ya eon-deul ! #peluk-ciumBonnefoyClementie #ditendangBonnefoyClementie . Eon-deul saya ngerjainnya pas saya lagi hapalan agama, dan saya terancam bakal digebukin ma Rosyidi-Seonsaengnim #BenerBenerKejam. Dan saya tinggal nge-edit aja! #watados. Sekali lagi, MAKASIH banget buat Bonnefoy Clementie !

Lady-san 89 as L-T sister: Huahahaha! Gue melahirkan #eh satu adek lagi di dunia FF ini! Chukae, saenggg~!

Little-Tonks : Siape lu? Dateng-dateng rusuh #nendangLady-san

Lady-san 89: Gueeee...

Bonnefoy Clementie: Goresan tulisannnya sebenarnya mau dibuat per chapter, tapi n'tar tahu-tahu malah kurang dari 1000 word-nya #pundung Hiks... Apa banget, deh ini... Fic ini didasari oleh LITTLE-TONKS yang dengan nistanya meminta gue untuk menulis fic ini.

Little-Tonks : Gue nggak nyuruh..

Bonnefoy Clementie : Nyuruh, on... Abaikan. Pokoknya semoga fic ini bermanfaat #darimananyaoon dan dapat membuat hati anda enyuh-enyuh #eh #plak Berhubung author satu ini benar-benar gagal jadi. . .

Little-Tonks : Maaf Nona Bonnefoy Clementie, anda ngomong ama siapa ya?

Lady-san 89: Oke ya fine. #pundung

Bonnefoy Clementie: #sweatdrop

Little-Tonks : baiklah readers, abaikan saja percakapan diatas ini!

Review ya... Gomawo m(U_U)m (?)


End file.
